


Never Enough

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Sex Pollen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A simple fishing trip brings back something that causes sparks between Rodney and Carson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Enough  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rodney McKay/Carson Beckett  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 640  
>  **Summary:** A simple fishing trip brings back something that causes sparks between Rodney and Carson.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'sex pollen' my bingo card for 1_million_words

“Now, Rodney, you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy yourself. Can you?” Carson scolded as he brushed away a line of bright red pollen that clung to the creases of his jacket.

Rodney shook his head. He didn’t want to say anything to hurt his best friend’s feelings but spending the day in the hot sun trying to catch a fish wasn’t high on his list of fun things to do.

Carson’s eyes widened and his mouth parted. “Oh no.” 

“What? What’s wrong?” All kinds of warning bells began going off in Rodney’s head. No one wants to here the words ‘Oh no’ least of all if you’re standing in the room with a doctor.

“This pollen is all over my jacket and not just in the....”

He glared at Carson and quickly interrupted. “It’s not a big deal just wash the jacket.” Rodney couldn’t believe Carson had scared him like that. He had thought something really bad had...

“It’s not regular pollen, Rodney.” His voice was strained as he stared down at the jacket in his hand.

A look of confusion crossed Rodney’s face. “What kind of pollen is it?” 

“I thought there was something familiar about it. But I didn’t want to say anything because I wasn’t sure.” Carson’s voice was low almost as if he were talking to himself and not Rodney.

A feeling of dread began to knot Rodney’s stomach. Slowly he repeated the question, “What kind of pollen is it?” 

“It’s sex pollen, Rodney.”

_Sex pollen? Surely he hadn’t heard Carson right._ “How can you be sure?”

Carson winced. “Trust me.”

At the pained look on Carson’s face and his strained voice, Rodney’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you...?” No. He couldn’t think it much less say it. But he had to know. _Damn his curious mind!_ “Are you saying that you want to....?” Rodney cleared his throat and tried again. “That you want us to have...? With me?”

The good doctor nodded his head eagerly. “Yes, Rodney.” His hands practically itched to reach out and touch the other man as he took a step closer. “I do.”

There was no way Carson could be right. Whatever he was feeling wasn’t because of anything as unfounded as sex pollen. They had both been on the same planet and there was nothing wrong with him. “I don’t think that’s what you think it is. I’m not feeling anything like what you’re...”

Before he could finish speaking Carson tossed his jacket at Rodney and within moments of touching the pollen covered cloth lust slammed into him almost bringing him to his knees.

He had never quite noticed before the way Carson’s eyes darkened with lust, the way his mouth curled into a wickedly tempting smile every time they stared into each other’s eyes.

“What do we do now?” His voice was husky with need.

He pretended to consider Rodney’s question. “Well, we could pretend nothing’s happened and wait for this to wear off. Or we could...”

It was Rodney’s turn to eagerly nod his head. “Yes. Let’s go with the ‘or’ one.”

Carson’s grin widened. “Excellent choice, Rodney.”

Without another word Rodney grabbed Carson by his shirt and pulled him closer.

“It’s because of the pollen, Rodney. Just this once.” Carson rushed to reassure Rodney even as he went pliant in the man’s arms. “This doesn’t have to mean anything other than that.”

Rodney stared at Carson’s mouth, the way his lips curled into a comforting smile. “Are you kidding? This isn’t just the pollen, Carson. I’ve wanted you for a long time.” He leaned in closer. His warm breath caressed the other man’s lips as he whispered, “And just to be clear... Once won’t ever be enough.” 

He thrust his fingers through Carson’s hair; urging him closer until their lips met in a fiery, passion filled kiss.


End file.
